


POV: you. killing adam

by markvxbes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Other, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, full on rage, killing adam, major anger, pov you kill adam, trying to cope with renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markvxbes/pseuds/markvxbes
Summary: if i could shift realities that's what i would do. i don't really hate adam im just angry and this is a joke.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	POV: you. killing adam

I gave a last look at Adam before the race. He was wearing his default skate clothes, with that sickening red fabric, a pathetic cape and a mask that could confirm any doubt that someone might have about his fucked up mental state. When the last light turned green, we both ran for seconds that covered an amazing distance before jumping onto our skates. I looked at him again. He had a weird smile on.

We were always a small difference apart before I decided to use a rock in the shape of a ramp to gain significant advantage. The impulse of the rock made me jump really high, so I used my right hand to hold the board of the skate in order to gain balance, what also prevented the front part of my baby blue from going up, but behind was hopeless. I leaned my body forward to gain speed, but soon Adam was by my side, which annoyed me. I punched him in the ribs with enough strength to make him moan. He looked at me for the first time.

We went through a curve and he took the lead. I got angry for a brief moment, but calmed down after realizing what he was meaning to do. When we were a certain distance apart, Adam turned around and skated uphill towards me in order to do a Love Hug, but I jumped to scape and made my skate lift. I caught it with my left hand and landed on Adam’s skate, with one foot between his legs and the other barely touching the end of the shape.

“Dance with me, Adam” I said. I put my right arm around his waist and brought us closer, with just enough room to hold my skate with our bodys. This way, I was able to free my left hand. “Why are you so obsessed with Langa?”

“Because he is thrilling,” he answered. I used the support of my arm around him to jump to his side, which made my dress float, but I was careful enough to not drop my skate. He held my waist and lifted me up.

“I don’t think that’s a good enough reason.” I pulled myself to his front again, putting our bodys together. I picked up my skate with my left hand and held his hand with the right one. I moved my feet in a way that only my toes got to be on the shape, giving me room enough to spin him around gently. Halfway into the dance step, I kicked the behind of his knee so he could fall into my arm. I stared at him. In a quick move, I threw my skate at the floor and jumped onto it, letting Adam fall with the hope he would hit his head against the street, but he used his arms to prevent the falling, which put him in a bridge-like position. “Wonderful” he said.

Due to our positions on the board, I took the lead by a few inches. With an incredible arm strength he lifted himself up so we could be face to face. Because we were so close, I punched his stomach strong enough for him to cough blood and lean forward. Then I kneed his head, making his nose bleed. Before he could recover, I skated away.

We got to the steel area of the race together and went down the handrail. Mine had a part missing, because it was the same one Langa skated on during his race against Miya. “Careful” someone said, but I was being careful. That was my plan, doing the same thing Langa did. And I did it. Adam looked at me.

“Langa…” he said, with joy on his gaze, “my Eve.” This nonsense made him lose speed, so I took advantage and jumped to the finish line. I won the race.

In a matter of seconds, I turned my skate 180 degrees and got my dagger. Adam was coming towards me and I, towards him. When we were about to cross paths, I stabbed him between the ribs, above the esophagus. I held him with both hands. His face was fully covarde, the up half with his mask and the bottom half with his blood. I took off the mask.

“My Eve” he said.

“We’re more like Cain and Able” I said.


End file.
